First Love
by MIREUUU
Summary: Curhatan cinta pertama dari 5 member EXO yang nama-nama nya bisa dilihat didalam cerita. #emg gak bakat bikin summary - -# HunHan, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay, BaekYeol
1. First Love

**First Love**

**Author : Mir kece badai -_-  
**

**Cast : All of member EXO (eh nggak semua juga sih -_-)  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Jangan lupa review ne~**

Saat ini member EXO-M sedang berkunjung ke korea. Bukan berarti mereka tidak punya jadwal, bukti nya _leader _Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin malah harus langsung pergi ke Sukira karena mereka menjadi bintang tamu disana. Maka dari itu hanya Tao, Chen dan Lay yang menuju dorm EXO-K.

Kalau member EXO-M punya jadwal di Korea, apalagi member EXO-K yang memang bersarang di Korea? Semua member sedang ada jadwal, kecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Wuaaaa akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo masuk!" seru Sehun setelah membukakan pintu untuk ketiga member EXO-M yang baru tiba.

"Selamat siang!" teriak Tao, Chen dan Lay bersamaan. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa 2 koper karena ketiga member EXO-M lain nya tidak sempat untuk mampir dulu ke dorm EXO-K.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dari dapur. Saat melihat ketiga wajah member EXO-M, senyum nya mengembang. "Hey kalian sudah tiba! Ayo silahkan istirahat!"

"Ah itu koper Luhan hyung kan? Sini biar ku bawa ke kamar ku!" seru Sehun yang mengambil 1 koper dari tangan Chen yang di yakini nya itu adalah milik Luhan.

"Hun jangan hanya koper Luhan hyung saja yang di bawa, koper yang lain juga dong!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala _magnae_ nya itu.

"Hehehehe iya iya,"

Tao, Chen maupun Lay hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan _the real maknae in EXO_ itu. Sifat nya di depan kamera dan di belakang kamera sangat berbeda. Saat di depan kamera, Sehun akan bertingkah layak nya orang dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman. Tetapi kalau kamera sudah _off_ tingkah dewasa nya pun akan menjadi _off_ juga. Ia kembali menjadi seseorang yang tingkah nya seperti anak 10 tahun, sungguh menyebalkan! Mungkin ia sudah sebanding dengan _the real evil_ Kyuhyun dari Super Junior.

.

.

.

"Enak nya ngapain ya ge? Aku belum mengantuk." Ujar Chen pada Lay, yang di setujui oleh Tao. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Chen-Lay. Biasa nya Tao berbagi kamar dengan manager mereka di dorm EXO-K karena bahasa Korea nya belum fasih.

"Entah lah, aku bosan."

Krek...

Bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, muncul Sehun dan Baekhyun dari luar.

"Loh, kalian tidak istirahat hyungdeul?" tanya Sehun. Untung saja Sehun masih sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dari nya dengan embel-embel hyung, tidak seperti Kyuhyun (Mir di bunuh SparKyu).

Tao, Chen dan Lay menggeleng bersamaan. Baekhyun segera duduk di antara Tao dan Lay, sementara Sehun duduk di antara Tao dan Chen. Jadi inti nya Tao berada di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun (?).

"Mumpung lagi sepi gini, bagaimana kalau kita cerita-cerita?" ujar Chen semangat.

Keempat member lain pun mengangguk setuju.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Lay sambil memiringkan kepala nya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Masing-masing member sibuk berpikir topik apa yang akan mereka bahas.

"Aaah bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan soal..."

"Diam Tao! Kami bosan mendengar cerita tentang _tuijang_ mu itu!" teriak Chen dan Lay serempak memotong ucapan Tao sebelum terlambat. Kalau sudah menyangkut Kris, Tao pasti akan terus bercerita dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan bahwa orang yang mendengarkan sudah tertidur atau menghilang atau bahkan sudah mati.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang cinta pertama? Masing-masing dari kita pasti punya kan?" seru Baekhyun menjentikkan jari nya. Semua yang ada disana langsung mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ide Baekhyun yang tumben-tumben nya bagus.

"Lalu? Siapa yang pertama akan bercerita?" tanya Lay.

"Baekhyun hyung saja, kan dia yang punya usul!" seru Sehun.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata nya. "A-anni! Jangan aku! Aku tidak punya cerita yang menarik tentang cinta pertama!" tolak nya.

"Memang nya siapa cinta pertama mu Baekkie hyung?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Ehm... sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali merasakan cinta saat bersama Chanyeol... seperti nya cinta pertama ku itu adalah Chanyeol..." aku Baekhyun.

"Hah? Serius? Kalau tidak salah kau dan Chanyeol itu baru bertemu saat kalian menjadi _trainee_ kan? Masa sebelum nya kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Lay meremehkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Memang tidak pernah."

Seluruh namja yang disana langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan jujur dari Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu baru merasakan yang nama nya jatuh cinta saat umur nya sudah menginjak 20-an? Apakah keindahan di dunia itu hanya ada pada Chanyeol?

"Aah sudah lah, ayo sekarang giliran mu Lay gege!" seru Baekhyun saat suasana mulai 'krik-krik'.

"Eeh? Kenapa harus aku? Tidak mau ah!" tolak Lay.

"Karena gege adalah yang paling tua di antara kita. Cepetan ge!" ujar Tao tidak nyambung.

"Ahh... hmm... sebetul nya... aku..." ucap Lay bertele-tele membuat seluruh dongsaeng nya geram.

"Cepetan ge! Lama amat!" barusan itu suara Sehun yang memerintah hyung nya. Ck ck memang benar-benar pantas menjadi saingan Kyuhyun.

"Aku..." ucapan Lay terhenti lagi, membuat dongsaeng nya semakin geram.

"Ya?" tanya Chen sebagai satu-satu nya orang yang masih sabar. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan Lay yang seperti ini.

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"..."

Krik krik.

"Ckck si gege sok-sokan tadi bilangin aku, padahal sendiri nya lebih parah. Masa belum pernah jatuh cinta?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Ge _please_ deh, umur mu sudah menginjak 22 tahun..." ucap Chen.

"Seperti nya kita harus membuat Lay gege dan Suho gege menjadi _roomate_ agar mereka bisa menjadi _couple_ beneran." Saran Tao.

"Kau benar Tao hyung. Nanti malam aku akan tidur disini, supaya Lay hyung bisa tidur dengan Suho hyung." Tambah Sehun yang status nya sebagai _roomate_ nya Suho.

"Hey apa-apaan kalian ini! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Suho gege!" protes Lay yang merasa mereka seenak nya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada hubungan." Lawan Chen.

Lay menatap Chen dengan mata laser nya, sementara yang di tatap pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran mu magnae!" suruh Baekhyun.

"Eh?" sahut Sehun dan Tao bersamaan. Baekhyun menepuk jidat nya, ia lupa ada 2 magnae disini.

"Terserah saja di antara kalian siapa yang mau memulai."

"Kalau Tao, kami semua sudah tau bahwa cinta pertama mu adalah Kris gege benar kan?"

Tao kaget. "Eh? Lay gege tau darimana?"

Chen menoel kepala Tao. "Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak tau! Bahkan kami tau bagaimana pertemuan mu dan Kris gege yang ternyata dulu sempat bertetangga. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kris gege yang setiap sore berolahraga lari di depan rumah mu. Tetapi kau hanya bisa melihat dari rumah karena tidak berani menyapa nya. Dan kami pun sudah mengetahui bahwa kau sangat bahagia saat bertemu kembali dengan Kris gege saat masih menjadi _trainee_, dan sekarang 1 grup pula."

Baekhyun dan Sehun terpesona dengan penjelasan Chen.

"Wow kau sampai tau detail nya Chen! Daebak!" seru Baekhyun.

"Bukan hanya aku Baekkie, tetapi seluruh member EXO-M juga sudah tau karena _magnae_ ini terus bercerita tentang kisah nya dengan Kris gege setiap hari. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan dengan Xiumin gege yang sekamar dengan Tao saat di dorm EXO-M."

"Betul sekali!" sahut Lay sangat menyetujui ucapan Chen.

"Masa iya aku seperti itu?" tanya Tao polos.

Untung saja Tao berada di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kalau sempat Lay dan Chen duduk di samping nya sekarang, mungkin ia sudah gundul karena amukan dari kedua gege nya.

"Yasudah, lanjut! Sekarang siapa yang bercerita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tetapi aku belum cerita... " lirih Tao.

"Cepat lanjut!" ucap Lay tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tao.

"Karena tadi kita sudah mendengar cinta pertama magnae kita, sekarang giliran mu Chen!" perintah Baekhyun pada Chen.

(Sehun : jadi magnae itu hanya Tao hyung? aku apa dong?)

Chen menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya. "Yaaah sebenarnya kisah cinta pertama ku tidak jauh beda dengan Baekkie hyung... karena cinta pertama ku adalah Xiumin gege..."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung menimpuk Chen dengan lemari *typo* dengan bantal terdekat. "Huh tadi kalian geleng-geleng mendengar aku baru jatuh cinta saat menjadi _trainee_! Ternyata kalian sendiri malah tidak jauh beda!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Hehehe mianhe Baekkie hyung," ucap Chen sambil nyengir.

"Oh Se Hun, sekarang giliran mu!" suruh Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia tidak ikut kena damprat oleh Baekhyun. Cukup Chen saja yang kena.

"Akhirnyaaaa... giliran ku!" seru Sehun tidak penting.

Sehun mengubah kaki nya menjadi bersila sebelum memulai cerita.

"Beda dengan kalian semua, cinta pertama ku adalah seorang yeoja! Saat itu aku masih menginjak SD."

Sungguh, keempat namja yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu langsung merasa kalah oleh Sehun. Masa magnae mereka sudah jatuh cinta saat SD, sedangkan mereka yang tua-tua baru merasakan cinta saat _trainee_ atau bahkan ada yang masih belum pernah jatuh cinta?! *lirik Lay* (Mir di smekdon Lay)

"Wow berarti dulu kau normal ya Hun." Komentar Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam, jadi sekarang ia tidak normal karena mencintai Luhan gitu?

"Dari pada hyung yang dari awal sudah tidak normal?" lawan Sehun dengan senyum _devil_ nya. Bantal yang sebelum nya di timpuk kan ke Chen itu, langsung beralih ke wajah Sehun.

"Lanjut Hun!" teriak Tao yang tidak mengerti dengan sakit yang sedang melanda wajah Sehun karena terkena serangan bantal dari Baekhyun. Seperti nya naluri magnae mereka sedang tidak menyatu.

"Ehem jadi..." ucap Sehun memulai sambil merapikan rambut nya yang kusut.

"Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku belum tau siapa nama yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertama ku itu. Aku bertemu dengan nya pertama kali di depan gerbang sekolah ku."

"Biar kutebak, yeoja itu satu sekolah dengan mu?" sela Lay.

Sehun menggeleng. "Anni, seperti nya dia anak baru di SMP karena ia masih memakai baju bebas. Di samping nya ada seorang namja yang memakai seragam SMP, seperti nya sih teman nya..."

"Yakin namja itu adalah teman nya? Bisa aja dia adalah pacar nya!" ejek Baekhyun.

"Ah sudah lah yang itu jangan di bahas. Lalu saking terpesona nya dengan kecantikan yeoja itu, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompet ku saat melewati nya dan aku tak sadar..."

"Kau pasti sengaja agar yeoja itu memanggil nama mu." Komentar Tao.

"Anni! Tidak sengaja! Dan Bravo, untung nya yeoja itu yang memungut dompet ku. Dia mengejarku karena aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Lalu ia menyerahkan dompet ku sambil berkata 'ini dompet mu terjatuh. Lain kali berhati-hati lah karena tidak semua orang yang jujur seperti ku.' Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan santai nya, padahal biasa nya semua yeoja pasti gugup saat sedang berbicara dengan ku."

"Huh PD nya." sindir Lay.

"Ini fakta hyung! Dan saat menatap mata nya itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Saat kucari dia ke SMP, tidak satu pun orang yang mengenal nya. Namja yang saat itu bersama nya pun tidak ku temukan di SMP itu padahal seragam nya sama.." jelas Sehun dengan sedikit nada penyesalan di akhir kalimat.

"Hun, apakah SMP yang kau maksud itu _SM Junior High School_?" tanya Chen tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh ke Chen yang duduk tepat di samping nya.

"Ahh ne hyung, namja itu memakai seragam dari_ SM Junior High School_."

"Lalu... apakah cinta pertama yang kau katakan itu saat itu poni nya sedang diikat ke atas? Rambut nya pendek, pirang?" tanya Chen lagi bertubi-tubi.

Sehun pun mengangguk. "Mengapa kau bisa tau hyung?"

Chen menelan ludah nya. "Yahh... karena namja berseragam SMP yang saat itu berada di samping nya itu adalah aku Hun..."

Sehun melebarkan mata nya saking kaget nya dengan pernyataan Chen barusan, begitu juga dengan Tao, Baekhyun maupun Lay. Oh mengapa dunia begitu sempit?

"Jinja hyung? Jadi kau mengenal cinta pertama ku itu?" girang Sehun.

"Ehh... ya... ne, aku mengenalnya..." jawab Chen sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan nya hyung! Jebaaaaaaaaaaaal!" pinta Sehun dengan sangat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang saat itu bersama yeoja itu adalah Chen. Memang sih mirip, meski sedikit samar dalam benak Sehun.

"Hey kalau Sehun bertemu dengan cinta pertama nya itu, apa Luhan hyung akan di abaikan nya?" bisik Baekhyun ke Tao dan Lay.

"Bisa saja Sehun jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu lagi dan ia akan memutuskan Luhan gege." Sahut Tao.

"Ini salah mu Baekhyun. Kau yang mengusulkan untuk membahas tentang cinta pertama ini. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Luhan gege tersakiti gara-gara magnae tidak tau diri itu!" tambah Lay.

"Eh mengapa malah aku yang disalahkan? Kalian sendiri yang tadi menyetujui usulan ku." Lawan Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Hmm... sebenarnya tak perlu kupertemukan pun, kau akan bertemu dengan nya Hun." Ucap Chen, membuat ke empat member itu penasaran dengan ucapan nya.

"Eh memang nya siapa yeoja itu? Jangan berbelit-belit hyung!" kata Sehun.

"Iya, siapa sih yeoja cinta pertama Sehun itu? Aku jadi penasaran." Tambah Tao.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan yeoja, melainkan namja. Dan namja itu adalah... Luhan gege."

"..."

Krik krik

"APUAAAAH?!" teriak Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao dan Lay bersamaan. Chen menutup kedua telinga nya supaya organ telinga nya tidak rusak mendengar suara cempreng dari 2 hyung dan 2 dongsaeng nya. (Mir di bunuh Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao dan Lay).

Sehun menatap Chen dengan tatapan jelaskan-semuanya-dari-awal. Chen pun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia bercerita.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Luhan gege sudah kenal sejak SD karena orangtua kami berdua bersahabat meski beda kewarganegaraan. Makanya Luhan gege fasih berbahasa Korea. Lalu saat aku SMP, tiba-tiba Luhan gege datang ke sekolah ku dan mengajak ku untuk mengikuti audisi SM Entertaiment. Kebetulan, aku dan Luhan gege sering berlatih vokal bersama. Lalu, kami berdua jalan-jalan mengitari jalanan Seoul dan tak sengaja kami sampai di SD nya Sehun. Dan terjadi lah insiden dompet Sehun jatuh dan Luhan gege mengejar nya untuk mengembalikan dompet itu. Hmm... kalau soal Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan gege di SMP, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengenal Luhan gege karena dia bukan siswa di sekolah itu. Dan mungkin saat Sehun mencari ku, aku sedang libur sekolah karena ikut audisi SM Entertaiment." Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, bukan kah Sehun bilang bahwa cinta pertama nya itu seorang yeoja? Luhan gege kan namja!" sela Lay.

Chen memutar otak nya, mencoba _flashback_. "Ah ya, penampilan Luhan gege saat itu sangat manis sekali. Ia mengikat poni nya ke atas, dan _baby face_ milik nya itu membuat dia seperti seorang yeoja. Apalagi kalau tidak salah... ia saat itu memakai baju warna pink atau merah ya? Aku lupa. Maka nya Sehun salah mengira nya sebagai yeoja!" lanjut Chen.

Sehun bengong. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa cinta pertama nya ternyata ada di dekat nya. "Jadi... cinta pertama ku adalah Luhan gege?" ujar nya tak percaya.

"Hhh ternyata Sehun sama saja dengan kita. Kukira dia normal karena cinta pertama nya adalah yeoja." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Tetapi setidak nya dia lebih duluan jatuh cinta di banding kita ge.. bayangin, sejak SD Sehun sudah jatuh cinta!"

"Dia kan _pervert_, aku tidak heran meskipun saat TK dia sudah jatuh cinta."

Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan menusuk dari Baekhyun, ia terlalu senang dengan kenyataan sekarang.

Ting Tong!

"Ah itu pasti member yang lain datang! Biar ku buka kan pintu!" seru Sehun yang langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Chen, Tao, Lay dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan ada yang heran nanti kalau _fanservice_nya HunHan semakin menjadi." Ucap Lay yang mendapat respon anggukan dari ketiga dongsaeng nya. Seperti nya suasana panggung EXO akan semakin ramai nanti nya, kekeke~

.

.

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kai : nggak tahu diri lu Mir, mana KaiDO couple?  
**

**Mir : nggak tahu -_- Mir lupa masukin, cast nya aja Mir ambil acak serius ._.v  
**

**Dio : kalo gitu kenapa cuma KaiDO yang nggak ada?  
**

**Mir : maafkan Mir ;_; Mir malas ngedit ulang #plakk  
**

**KaiDO : *dorong Mir kejurang* -_-"**

**.  
**

**Annyeong readers, review jgn lupa ne ._.**

**Padahal Mir KaiDO shipper, tapi malah lupa masukin salah satu diantara mereka jadi cast  
**

**Pas ini cerita udah jadi, baru Mir tersadar ;_; pabbo Mir ;_;  
**


	2. Sequel of First Love

**Sequel of First Love**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : All of member EXO**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**karena ada yang meminta sequel, iseng-iseng Mir nulis ff ini**

**ada yg masih ingat ni ff? wkwk**

**yang ini sequel versi SuLay**

**KaiDO masih nggak muncul hiks *mir dikubur KaiDO***

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review di First Love :**

**Julie Namikaze : ne gumawo udah baca ^^**

**lovelySoo-ie : mianhe disini masih gaada KaiDO :')**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ini kelanjutan SuLay, KaiDO nya masih belum ada :')**

**Kim Hyunshi : ne gumawo dukungannya ^^**

**rinie hun : mianhe disini lebih fokus ke SuLay, HunHan nya jadi sedikit T_T**

**Romeo Shalftics : KaiDO terlupakan (?) gumawo dukungannya ^^**

**hunhanaaa : hehe gumawo ^^**

**Kan Rin Rin Chen Min : iya uke nya emg Xiumin.. emg kenapa? :-/**

**pyolipops : ne gumawo ^^**

**Park Ri Yeon : just fanfic :')**

**vickykezia23 : gumawo ne ^^**

**Vannesa : hehe gumawo x)**

**yurichu : luhan ge kan manis sama kayak mir #plak**

.

.

**Happy reading ^^**

**Sequel of First Love**

Malam yang damai di dorm EXO-K, ditambah lagi sedang kedatangan seluruh member EXO-M. Chanyeol, Kai, Dio dan terutama Suho sangat kaget saat mereka tiba di dorm langsung mendapat kejutan kedatangan EXO-M. _Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini :')_ batin Suho kesenangan.

"Makan malam sudah siaaap~" teriak Dio dari ruang makan, mengundang perhatian para member yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa diteriaki 2x, dari Xiumin sampai Sehun sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Kalau makanan aja langsung cepat, coba kalau ada jadwal pasti semua pada ogah-ogahan -_-

"Selamat makan!" teriak semua nya serentak sebelum menyantap makanan mereka. Semua tampak sedang bercanda dan bermesraan satu sama lain. Oh tidak semua. Ingat lah masih ada 4 orang yang belum ada hubungan ikatan sama sekali. Mereka adalah Suho, Kai, Lay dan Dio.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak SD yang kutolong waktu itu adalah kau, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan riang. Senyuman manis nya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya, semakin membuat Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka hyung, dunia benar-benar sempit." Sahut Chen yang duduk disebelah Luhan. Suho yang duduk tepat didepan Chen mengerunyutkan dahi nya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Suho kepo.

Sehun menoleh ke _roomate_ nya. "Tadi siang aku, Baekhyun hyung, Chen hyung, Lay hyung dan Tao hyung berbicara tentang cinta pertama kami masing-masing. Dan dari situ aku baru mengetahui bahwa cinta pertama ku adalah Luhan hyung!" seru Sehun membuat raut wajah Luhan sedikit memerah. Oh mungkin tidak sedikit.

"Benarkah? Cinta pertama mu siapa Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat atmosfer romantis berada disekitar mereka berdua. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Hey sadarlah kini 10 pasang mata sedang menatap kalian -_-

Lay menatap pasangan itu malas. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, tiang listrik!" sahut Lay sebelum Baekhyun menjawab.

Baekhyun balas menatap Lay tajam. "Biarin aja! Dari pada gege yang nggak punya cinta per—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena mendapat tatapan maut dari Lay yang bertuliskan jangan-lanjutkan-kalimat-mu-atau-kupastikan-eyeliner-mu-gosong-besok. Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan.

"Ayo semua makan, nanti makanan nya keburu dingin!" ucap Lay tiba-tiba, sangat ramah. Saking ramah nya, sampai-sampai terdengar sangat horor ditelinga para member karena umma EXO-M itu jarang sekali berbicara lembut. Biasanya kan selalu teriak-teriak kayak orang hutan -_-

.

.

.

_**Suho-Sehun's room**_

"Suho hyung, kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" goda Sehun pada sang leader EXO-K. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi dari tadi senyuman tidak lepas dari bibir sang _angel_ itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu apa kabar bahagia yang sedang melanda Suho. Kehadiran Lay disini lah yang membuat senyum Suho tidak kunjung pudar. Magnae itu sudah tahu bahwa _roomate_ nya menyukai-ani-mencintai umma dari EXO-M, karena ia pernah mempergoki Suho sedang mengelus-elus foto Lay yang entah kapan ia cetak. Ckck Suho, lain kali jangan lah bertindak gegabah seperti itu karena kau mempunyai teman sekamar yang keponya minta ampun!

"Keluar kau dari sini, Oh Se Hun!" kesal Suho sambil melempar bantal pada wajah Sehun. Sungguh, kalau bisa Mir ingin mengubah judul ff ini menjadi 'Angel vs Evil' -_-

"Ya, hyung! Mengapa galak begitu sih! Yasudah aku ke kamar Luhan hyung aja kalau begitu!" ngambek Sehun, lalu membanting pintunya dari luar.

**BLAM!**

Tanpa Suho tahu, senyum evil Sehun mengembang seusai membanting pintu.

Suho tersentak mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamarnya yang sangat keras. Hey, apakah Sehun benar-benar marah pada dirinya?

Suho menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat. "Sehun marah kepadaku? Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula ngapain dia pergi ke kamar Luhan gege? Palingan ia langsung di usir oleh Kris gege dan Xiumin hyung!" ucap Suho menghibur dirinya sendiri. Kalau kau mengira Sehun akan pergi kekamar Luhan, kau salah besar Suho!

**5 menit...**

"Ck, aku tidak akan menjemput dia kekamar Luhan ge! Jangan harap, Sehun-ah!"

**10 menit...**

"Apa tadi aku terlalu keras melempar bantalnya ya?"

**15 menit...**

"Ck, mana bisa tidur kalau seperti ini terus. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada magnae itu -_-" kata Suho akhirnya. Naluri nya sebagai leader memang selalu mendukung untuk memanjakan Sehun. Makanya Suho sering membenci dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Suho ingin beranjak untuk menjemput Sehun, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suho yang menduga itu adalah Sehun, langsung pura-pura tidur agar kesannya ia tidak terlihat peduli pada magnae itu. Pintar juga -_-

"Hiks, Suho hyung~"

Mata Suho membulat mendengar suara yang sangat terdengar merdu di telinganya. Nggak mungkin banget itu suaranya Sehun! #plak! Tentu saja bukan, itu adalah suara salah satu main vocal nya EXO-K.

"Dio?" panggil Suho langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk pura-pura tidur. Ck dasar leader pilih kasih -_-

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur~" adu Dio pada sang leader. Do Kyung Soo, tidak kah kau mengerti bahwa uri guardian angel sedang dilanda rasa bersalah?

"Lalu? Mengapa kau mengadu kepadaku?" tanya Suho dengan sedikit senyum angelicnya. Senyum yang sangat Dio suka, yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

"Uhm... Biasanya kalau susah tidur, aku harus dipeluk dulu.." Ucap Dio malu-malu kucing. (Mir : eomma modus -_-)

"Jadi kau ingin kupeluk?" tanya Suho perhatian.

Hey readers, jangan salah paham dulu! Suho hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatian nya sebagai leader kepada member-member nya, tidak lebih. Di hati Suho hanya ada Lay seorang :)

"Hmm.. ne hyung.." jawab Dio masih malu-malu kucing. Emang beneran modus -_-

Entah mengapa suasana di kamar Suho-Sehun mendadak menjadi romantis, ditambah dengan keheningan yang mendukung suasana. Jarang-jarang loh, soalnya Suho dan Sehun kalau sudah berada di satu ruangan pasti kelahi mulu!

Saat Suho akan memeluk Dio, tiba-tiba Lay (eh sejak kapan lu muncul?) dengan posisinya yang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu menatap mereka berdua tidak rela. Di antara semua couple EXO, Lay memang paling tidak suka dengan SuDO couple!

"YA! HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN SAMPAI BERSENTUHAN!" teriak Lay mencapai nada 7 oktaf. Teriakan Chen aja kalah -_-

Teriakan sang eomma EXO-M membuat appa dan eomma dari EXO-K itu tidak jadi saling berpelukan. Mereka berdua membeku saking kagetnya dengan teriakan Lay.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Dio sok gahoel dengan nada sinis seperti di sinetron.

"Ehem, Yi Xing imnida -_-"

"Bukan itu maksud ku ge -_- Memangnya gege siapa, ngelarang aku dan Suho hyung berpelukan? Masalah buat gege?" jelas Dio sedikit gemas. Suho yang merasa suasana menjadi horor, hanya bisa memandang takut kedua eomma yang saling men-_deathglare_. Ia seperti seorang yeoja yang di perebutkan oleh 2 namja saat ini -_-

Ucapan Dio membuat Lay terdiam. Benar juga, ia kan bukan siapa-siapa nya Suho? Untuk apa dia melarang Suho berpelukan dengan namja lain?

"Apa kau menyukai ku, Lay?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Meski raut wajah Suho terlihat tenang, didalam hati nya ia sudah komat-kamit mengucapkan segala mantra agar eomma EXO-M itu menjawab 'iya'. Suho berjanji akan sujud syukur kalau seandainya Lay menerimanya.

"Hiks, kalau iya emang kenapa? Masalah buat lo semua?!" teriak Lay yang juga mendadak gahoel. Suaranya terdengar ampe ke dorm Super Junior.

Mendengar itu, Dio membulatkan matanya yang bulat, sedangkan Suho langsung sujud syukur (?).

_KYAAAA GUE DITERIMAAAA!_

Mata Suho langsung berbinar cling-cling kayak piring baru dicuci pake sunlight!

"Benarkah Lay? Katakan sekali lagi jebaaaaal~" pinta Suho dengan puppy eyes nya. Jangan kira hanya magnae yang bisa ngeluarin, leader juga bisa! Eh lihat kata magnae jadi keingat Sehun. Ck, seperti nya Suho sudah melupakan rasa bersalah nya pada Sehun.

_Suho ge... imut sekali! / _batin Lay gemas. Ya ampun Lay, nggak usah batin-batinan. Keluarin aja apa yang ada dalam pikiran lo!

Lay melangkah perlahan mendekati Suho, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mencubiti pipi sang leader EXO-K. "Jeongmal saranghae Suho ge.. Wo ai ni~" ucap Lay tulus, sangat tulus! Sungguh, Suho ingin mengabadikan wajah Lay sekarang karena namja itu SANGAT tampan! Meski biasanya juga tampan sih.

Tangan Suho bergerak untuk memegangi kedua tangan Lay yang masih berada di pipinya. Lay mengelus pipi Suho lembut. "Nado saranghae Lay... Nado wo ai ni~"

Oke, abaikan kalimat Suho yang terakhir.

"Kalau begitu.. kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Suho malu-malu. Eh siapa uke siapa seme nih? Bingung -_-

"Tentu saja chagiya! Kyaa akhirnya aku bisa punya cinta pertama juga! Yes! Awas kau Byun Baekhyun!" girang Lay sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Sekarang ia tidak akan diremehkan lagi karena tidak punya cinta pertama!

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Suho langsung berubah menjadi murung. "Ehm Lay... apa kau menjadikan aku pacar hanya untuk pamer kepada Baekhyun?"

Lay terkaget mendengar pertanyaan gege nya. Hey, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu!

"Tidak ge, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai gege! Kalau begitu buat apa tadi aku mencegah gege dan Dio berpelukan? Itu karena aku cemburu ge!" ucap Lay berusaha meyakinkan Suho. Suho yang sudah terhipnotis dengan mata Lay, hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk gaje. Kewibawaan nya sebagai leader menguap tidak berbekas. Kau memang benar-benar hebat Lay -_-

"Eh _by the way_ mana Dio? Kok tiba-tiba hilang?" tanya Suho yang akhirnya balik ke alam sadar. Benar juga, Mir pun bingung sejak kapan Dio menghilang -_-

"Jangan bicarakan siapa pun kalau kita sedang berdua. Cukup hanya aku yang boleh ada di pikiran gege, gege tidak boleh selingkuh!" ucap Lay tegas. Mir jadi curiga jangan-jangan Lay yang ngusir Dio tadi.

"Ne Lay, kau terlihat seperti semenya -_-" ucap Suho.

"Tentu saja aku semenya! Meski gege adalah leader, kelakuan gege tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun!" kata Lay sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing didengar itu, membuat Suho teringat akan sesuatu.

_Sehun?_

_Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.._

_Apa ya?_

_._

_._

_._

"OH IYA! SEHUN MASIH NGAMBEK DAN BELUM BALEK-BALEK!" teriak Suho tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada hujan. Akhirnya kau ingat juga Suho!

"Eh? Waeyo ge?" tanya Lay kaget.

"Aish magnae itu lagi ngambek kepadaku! Bagaimana ini Lay? Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya!"

Saat Suho akan beranjak pergi, Lay segera menahan lengan Suho.

"Jangan pergi ge! Sehun sudah berbuat jahat kepadaku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi tiba-tiba dia masuk kekamar ku dan Chen, lalu dia mendorongku keluar kamar! Saat aku mau protes, magnae itu langsung mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Makanya aku ke kamar gege untuk protes, tetapi aku malah dihidangi pemandangan SuDO moment -_-"

"Mianhe Lay, tadi Dio hanya minta dipeluk karena dia tidak bisa tidur.." sesal Suho. Halah ngeles lu! Bilang aja sebenarnya tadi juga kepengen meluk si Dio kan? #plak!

"Gwenchana ge.. kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya malam ini?" tanya Lay dengan senyum pervert nya.

Sekaranglah saat nya untuk melampiaskan malam-malam sebelumnya dimana Lay harus memakai _headset_ saat TaoRis atau ChenMin melakukan 'itu'! Betapa menyedihkannya hidup Lay di dorm EXO-M -_-

"Uhm... baiklah..." jawab Suho malu-malu, terlihat dari semburan merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Jujur, ini pertama kali nya untuk Suho, begitu juga dengan Lay.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, salah satu penghuni kamar itu (Sehun) sudah memasang CCTV di sudut kamar. Tujuannya agar ia bisa mengintai apa saja yang sedang dilakukan kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

_**Chen-Lay's room**_

"Chen hyung! Mereka NC-an!" seru Sehun semangat memandang layar laptopnya. Sekarang laptop nya sedang menayangkan apa yang terjadi di kamar Suho-Sehun yang sudah dipasang CCTV. Benar-benar evil -_-

"Mwo? Benarkah? Akhirnya Lay ge.." ucap Chen menitikkan air mata. Ia bahagia akhirnya ada juga yang mau ama Lay #eh..

"Habisnya aku gemas lihat Suho hyung yang nggak maju-maju! Makanya aku merencanakan ini semua, untung saja berjalan dengan lancar!" bangga Sehun.

"Skenario mu berjalan dengan baik Hun. Kau menyuruh Dio untuk bermesraan dengan Suho ge, lalu kau usir Lay gege dari kamar ini. Kau benar-benar pintar!" puji Chen kagum. Ternyata _evil_ Sehun sudah berubah menjadi _cupid_ Sehun, pemirsah!

"Tentu saja, aku kan si magnae jenius turunan Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung!"

**TEP!**

Tepat saat itu juga, Chen menutup laptop Sehun, membuat sang empu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yaa hyung, kenapa ditutup? Kan jadi nggak bisa nonton NC-an SuLay eh LayHo.." murung Sehun. Chen menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Meski kau telah berjasa mempersatukan mereka, tetapi tetap kau tidak boleh lihat! Itu kan hak privasi mereka Hun!" ujar Chen seperti Pak Ustad yang tengah menceramahi murid-muridnya.

"Aish, ne ne -3-"

"Yasudah, ayo cepetan tidur sanah!" suruh Chen dengan nada memerintah. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya seperti bocah, Sehun melangkah ke kasur dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beberapa menit kemudian langsung terdengar dengkuran halus dari balik selimut itu yang artinya Sehun sudah tertidur.

Chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar tidur, dengan hati-hati ia membuka kembali laptop kepunyaan Sehun itu.

"Hehe, sampai mana adegan NC SuLay tadi?" ucap Chen pelan, saaaaaaaaaaaangat pelan!

Tadi siapa ya yang bilang bahwa itu adalah privasi? -_-

Tobat lah wahai Kim Jong Dae!

.

.

.

.

**Sequel END**

**.**

**.**

**Di akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
